La Vida Continua Más Allá
by SwanMillsFamily
Summary: La vida no podía ser más tranquila en StoryBrooke. Emma Y Regina viven juntas en paz y armonía, hasta que una nueva profecía desestabiliza sus vidas, llevándolas a descubrir nuevos lugares y vivir nuevas aventuras...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no tengo ningún derecho sobre Once Upon a Time ni sobre sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Todo estaba tranquilo aquella mañana de sábado. Nada se movía ni dentro ni fuera de la habitación donde dos personas dormían abrazadas con una sonrisa en los labios.

En la habitación de enfrente, un niño salía en completo silencio camino a la habitación principal.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro en ella. La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero aun así podía ver por dónde iba.

Llego a la gran cama que estaba en mitad de la habitación y se fue por el lado donde se encontraba su madre. Sonrió al verla y arrodillándose a su lado, la llamó en silencio.

La morena se despertó al sentir la mano de Henry en su hombro. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al niño que la miraba con una sonrisa. Miró sobre su hombro a la rubia que la tenía abrazada y con cuidado se levantó de la cama, cogió la bata de seda y le dio la mano al niño, quien la agarro con una sonrisa. Y así los dos salieron de la habitación en silencio.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación, se rieron y bajaron a la cocina con prisa las escaleras.

- ¿Crees que le gustara la sorpresa, mamá? – dijo Henry al llegar a la cocina y ver a su madre preparar el desayuno.

La morena se dio la vuelta sonriendo a su hijo.

- Seguro… Pero ya sabes, nada de decirle que tu abuelo la va a armar caballero. Es su regalo de cumpleaños. Y si pregunta que por qué se tiene que ponerse la armadura, le decimos que es para la fiesta de disfraces por su cumpleaños, ¿entendido, cariño?

El niño sonrió a su madre.

- No te preocupes mamá… Guardare el secreto…

Regina sonrió a su hijo y dándose la vuelta empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Parece mentira que después de todo lo que habían sufrido los tres, ahora estuvieran planeando algo como aquello.

Sonrió al recordar como su hijo de 13 años le había propuesto ese regalo para el cumpleaños de su madre rubia…

_"– __Mama… Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Emma, ¿verdad? – dijo Henry sentándose delante de su madre en el despacho del ayuntamiento._

_- Si… ¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? – dijo Regina levantando la mirada de los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa._

_Henry la miro con preocupación. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar su madre la idea que tenía en mente y por la cual creía que a su otra madre, Emma, le iba a gustar._

_- Veras… Es que… Quería pedirte un favor… - empezó el niño con la mirada baja._

_- Henry, cariño… Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa... – dijo con toda su atención dirigiéndola a su hijo._

_- Te acuerdas cuando traje a Emma, ¿verdad? – dijo Henry mirándola. – Cuando dije que ella era la Salvadora, y también que ella era la Princesa Cisne y que ella era tu Caballero Blanco… - dijo con algo de vergüenza al recordar aquella época._

_Regina lo miraba con una media sonrisa. Tenía la certeza de donde podría acabar esa petición, pero prefirió que su hijo acabara._

_- Si… Me acuerdo cariño… Pero, ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? – dijo curiosa mirando a su hijo._

_- Bueno, ella ya es la Salvadora, y también una Princesa… Yo… Te quería pedir que si podrías armarla Caballero… Tu Caballero… - dijo bajando la mirada._

_Regina lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió. Se acordaba de aquella época. Su hijo había insistido tanto en eso, que al final ella había creído también ella que Emma era su Caballero Blanco. Incluso, habían bromeado con ello los tres. Incluso con los padres de su novia._

_- Cariño, ¿para qué quieres que haga eso? – dijo ella mirándole. – Ya no existe ningún peligro…_

_El niño la miro a los ojos avergonzado._

_- No importa… - dijo él incómodo. - Solo pensaba que sería un bonito regalo para Emma… ¿Sabes que se ha estado entrenando con la espada? El abuelo la ha estado enseñando… Incluso ha montado a "Tormenta"… Y ya sabes que no es de montar a caballo… - dijo su hijo mientras se levantaba. – Me voy a buscar a Emma. Así nos iremos los tres juntos a casa… - y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_- Cariño… - lo llamo Regina antes de que saliera. Henry se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre – Ven cariño… - dijo la morena levantándose de su silla. Henry se acercó a su madre. Regina le acaricio la cara. - ¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides? – dijo mirándole a los ojos. _

_Henry la miro seriamente._

_- Si mamá… A ella le gustara. Siempre me dice que ella está para protegernos a los tres. Y la mejor forma es que sea de verdad un Caballero. Tu Caballero Blanco…_

_Regina lo miro con una sonrisa. No le podía negar nada._

_- Muy bien… Lo haremos. Pero existe un problema cariño… - dijo mirándole. Henry la miraba ansioso. – Yo no soy reina… Ya no… - dijo con tristeza._

_Henry frunció el ceño._

_- Si lo eres…. Eres la reina de nuestra casa… Eso dice Emma y yo la apoyo. Además, da igual que los abuelos sean los reyes, tú tienes más poder… _

_Regina le sonrió._

_- Muy bien… Pero creo que le aria más ilusión que la armara caballero su padre… Al fin y al cabo son los reyes reinantes ahora… - dijo Regina mientras recogía los papeles de su escritorio y los ordenaba en carpetas._

_- Entonces…. ¿Es un sí? -. Dijo Henry mirando a su madre con una sonrisa._

_Regina sonrió._

_- Es un sí de mi parte… Ahora hace falta convencer a tus abuelos… - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con una mano en el hombro de su hijo. – Creo que a tu abuelo le gustara… Pero a tu abuela… Creo que no le va a gustar nada… - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras salían por la puerta del ayuntamiento y se dirigían al coche de la morena._

_- Yo pienso igual… - dijo riéndose._

_Se montaron en el coche riéndose y se dirigieron a la comisaria en busca de la rubia…"_

Unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Y al momento la voz de su novia interrumpió en la cocina.

- Hola chico… Buenos días… - dijo Emma revolviéndole el cabello del chico y dándole un beso en la sien.

- Hola ma… Buenos días…. – dijo Henry sonriéndola. – Y feliz cumpleaños… - dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso.

Emma sonrió y abrazo a su hijo. Justo en ese momento, Regina se dio la vuelta con las tortitas y una sonrisa en los labios.

Emma se separó de su hijo y con una sonrisa se acercó a la morena.

- Mmmm… Buenos días… - dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba la nuca.

Regina sonrió y dejando el plato de las tortitas en la mesa, acaricio las manos de Emma, las cuales estaban apoyadas en su estómago.

- Buenos días… - dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerrando los ojos. Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de la rubia para mirar esos ojos verdes azulados que tanto le gustaban. – Feliz cumpleaños, querida. – dijo con media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a besar esos labios.

Emma sonrió y beso a su novia mientras la abrazaba bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban allí besándose, perdiéndose en los besos de la otra, hasta que Henry las interrumpió.

- No es por nada, me gusta que os queráis y todo eso pero, yo he quedado con el abuelo y tengo hambre…. – dijo su hijo con una sonrisa.

Ambas se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ok chico… - dijo Emma sentándose a su lado y quitándole un trozo del plato de frutas que tenía en frente de él.

- Hey… Esas son mías… Pícate tú unas. Esas me las pico mamá para mi… - dijo Henry mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Emma mientras esta le sonreía comiendo el trozo de manzana.

Regina los miraba con una sonrisa mientras picaba los trozos de fruta para el desayuno. Los dejo en un bol cerca de la rubia y se fue a coger el café de la cafetera.

Mientras, Emma miraba con una media sonrisa como la morena se desenvolvía en la cocida. Le guiño un ojo cuando le dejo en frente de ella la taza del café. Regina al ver el guiño que la rubia le había dado, sonrió un poco más y se sentó en frente de su hijo que, para o variar, estaba sumergido en la lectura de uno de sus comics, que con la presencia de la rubia en casa, se había hecho más que presentes. Y es que a veces, Emma parecía otra adolescente más discutiendo con Henry, compartiendo con él sus comics y el merchandising que los dos tenían.

Regina sonrió al verles cuando Henry le estaba hablando sobre una nueva camiseta que había salido. Eran tal para cual…

Cuando estaban recogiendo el desayuno, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Ese debe de ser el abuelo… - dijo Henry saliendo corriendo de la cocina para poder abrir la puerta.

En ese momento, Emma deja lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Regina que estaba lavando las cosas del desayuno. La agarró de la cintura y pasando sus manos por ella, se apretó a la espalda de la morena besándole el cuello. Regina cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Emma sobre su cuello y lo hecho hacia un lado para darle más espacio,

- Mmmm…. ¿Cuándo tendré mi regalo de cumpleaños? – dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por el cuello.

Regina se estremeció ante aquello dejando salir un suspiro de su boca. Dejo los platos y se secó las manos. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Emma a los ojos. Con una sonrisa se acercó a los labios de la rubia y la besó lentamente. La rubia gimió en los labios de la morena mientras esta acariciaba el cuello de Emma y Emma acariciaba la cintura de Regina.

Regina se separó de Emma.

- Tu regalo, Señorita Swan, se lo daré esta noche… En privado… - dijo Regina mirándola a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa.

Emma alzo una ceja sonriendo de lado y se inclinó a besarla cuando unas voces las interrumpieron en mitad del beso.

- ¡Felicidades Cariño…! – dijeron Mary Margaret y David entrando a la cocina llevando en brazos al pequeño hermano de la rubia y detrás de ellos, Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Emma alzó los ojos al cielo. Quería a sus padres y a su pequeño hermano, pero había veces que quería que no la interrumpieran cuando estaba con su morena, con su reina.

Miro a los ojos a Regina y se dio la vuelta para acabar en los brazos de Snow, que la abrazaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. Emma se sentía no respirar y se estaba poniendo roja.

- Snow… Si no quieres quedarte sin hija, será mejor que la sueltes…. – dijo Regina al ver con preocupación la cara de la rubia.

Snow se separó enseguida de su hija, liberándola del abrazo.

- Lo siento cariño… - dijo acunando entre sus manos la cara de la rubia. Mientras ella recuperaba la respiración.

- No importa Snow… - dijo tosiendo Emma, mientras su madre se separaba para hacerle sitio a David para que pudiera felicitar a su hija.

- Felicidades cariño… - dijo David mientras abrazaba a su hija con una sonrisa y con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía a su pequeño hijo, el hermano de la rubia, que la miraba con una sonrisa. Se separó de su hija y se dio la vuelta a su pequeño hijo. – Daniel, cariño, dile a tu hermana felicidades… - dijo David mirando a su hijo.

El niño miro a su padre y luego a su hermana con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eicidades Ema! - dijo levantando los brazos hacia su hermana.

Emma lo cogió en brazos y lo levanto en el aire, provocando una carcajada en el niño.

- Muchas gracias enano…. – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras lo levantaba en el aire, provocando las risas de todas las personas que estaban en la cocina.

- Emma ten cuidado… - dijo Regina sin perder de vista los movimientos de la rubia y los del niño. – Es demasiado pequeño para eso…

- Esta bien Regina… - dijo mientras baja al niño y le besaba en la mejilla. – Y a él le gusta… A que sí peque… - dijo mirando a su hermano.

- ¡Si…! – dijo abrazando a su hermana.

- ¿Veis…? – dijo Emma abrazándole.

Todos rieron ante la expresividad del niño. Daniel al ver por encima del hombro a la novia de su hermana, sonrió y le tendió los brazos para que Regina lo abrazara.

- ¡Gina…! – dijo el niño con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a la Reina Malvada.

Regina lo cogió en brazos con una sonrisa en los labios. Y es que el pequeño quería mucho a la Reina Malvada y Regina al pequeño. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño cuñado.

- Hola mi amor… - dijo Regina abrazando al pequeño. - ¿Estas bien? – dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- Si… ¿Sabes? Hoy es el umpeaños de Ema. – dijo el niño a su cuñada. – Y papa y mama le tienen un regalo así de gande…. – dijo el niño abriendo los brazos todo lo que podía.

Regina sonrió al niño. Era extraño, pero se sentía muy bien con aquel niño. Le pasaba igual que con su novia, a pesar que de ser hijos de quien eran.

- ¿A si? – dijo Regina con una sonrisa. – Bueno, pero no lo digas en alto. Tu hermana está aquí cerca y queremos que sea una sorpresa para esta noche, ¿a que sí?

- Si…. ¿Tú también tenes un regalo pa Ema?- dijo el niño mirando a los ojos mientras la morena asentía. - ¿Me dices que es? – dijo el niño con ilusión.

- Claro Daniel… Pero vamos a esperar a que Emma este lejos para que no lo oiga, ¿vale? Es un secreto… - dijo Regina en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

- Si… Es un sequeto…. – dijo el niño en el mismo tono de voz.

Todos en la cocina sonrieron al ver como interactuaban los dos.

- Ei… Que sigo aquí… - dijo Emma fingiendo enfado.

Todos se rieron y el pequeño le saco la lengua a su hermana rubia, la cual intento cogerle para hacerle cosquillas pero se escondió rápidamente en los brazos de la Reina Malvada con una sonrisa.

- Ayúdame Gina… - dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa.

Regina lo abrazo y se interpuso entre su novia y el pequeño.

- Bueno… Yo me voy con los abuelos… - dijo Henry después de entrar a la cocina con su mochila al hombro.

- ¿Adónde te vas? –dijo Emma mirándole intrigada.

- ¿No querías una fiesta de disfraces para tu cumpleaños? – dijo Snow.

- Y ...

- Pues Henry se ofreció voluntario a ayudarnos a organizarla… - dijo David mientras cogía a Daniel en brazos.

- Pero… ¿Qué hago yo? – dijo Emma mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Snow le sonrió y le giño un ojo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta de salida.

- Mmmm… No se… Regina se queda contigo… Seguro que ella tiene algo pensado para distraerte… - dijo su madre con una sonrisa pícara.

Emma a comprender las palabras de su madre, alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado mirando a su novia que miraba a su suegra con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la cara ligeramente sonrojada.

Que Ruby consintiera que saliera con su hija era una cosa, pero que insinuara que utilizara el sexo para distraer a la rubia, era otra.

Se fueron y Emma se volvió hacia Regina con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… Y… ¿Cómo me vas a entretener? – dijo Emma mirando a Regina mientras se acercaba hacia la morena con la ceja levantada y media sonrisa en la cara.

- Mmmm… No se… - dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la hacía sentar en un taburete de la cocina. – Que te parece si…. Te doy un anticipo del regalo de cumpleaños que tendrás en la habitación esta noche después de esa fiesta de disfraces… - dijo mientras le quitaba a la rubia la camiseta que llevaba y le besaba el cuello.

- Mmmm… Me gusta… - dijo Emma mientras acariciaba la cintura de la morena y le quitaba la camisa lentamente.

Regina se separó de Emma y la miro a los ojos. Se acercó a la cara de la rubia y la beso con pasión.

Emma cogió a su novia por la cintura y levantándose del taburete la empotró contra la encimera de la cocina, subiéndola y poniéndose entre las piernas de la morena, que jadeo en la boca de la rubia al sentir las manos de su novia levantándole la falda hasta la cintura.

Regina mientras tanto, metía las manos en el pelo rubio, atrayéndola más hacia su boca para profundizar el beso.

Emma quito de un solo tirón el tanga de la morena, exponiendo el sexo de su novia para ella, y sin contemplación, metió dos dedos de una sola vez, provocando un profundo y largo gemido de la morena.

- Se…. Se suponía que era un adelanto de tu regalo… - dijo Regina mientras jadeaba en la boca de la rubia mientras sus manos sujetaban la cara de Emma. – Que tenías que disfrutar tú…. No yo…. Mmmm… ¡Emma! – dijo en un grito.

Emma sonrió en los labios de su novia al percibir que estaba a punto de correrse.

- Mmmm… Y lo es preciosa… - dijo besándola con pasión a la morena. – Me gusta verte así de excitada… ¿Ves…? Ser yo la causante de ponerte así de mojada… Así de sexy… - dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones hacia la morena.

Regina ya no lo podía soportar más y con un grito se corrió en los dedos de la rubia, que sonrió entre los labios de Regina.

No muy lejos de allí, en el salón cerca del ayuntamiento, Snow, David, Henry y casi todos los habitantes de StoryBrooke, se organizaban para dejar lista la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo esta noche en honor a la hija de los príncipes.

Mientras, Daniel jugaba con Ruby y con Henry.

- Abuela… ¿Crees que a Ma le gustara? – dijo Henry cuando Snow se acercó a dejarles un vaso de limonada a cada uno y a echar un vistazo a su hijo que jugaba entretenido con la loba y su sobrino.

- Seguro cariño… No te preocupes. – dijo Ruby con una sonrisa. – En el poco tiempo que llegue a conocerla antes de que se rompiera la maldición, me confeso que ella siempre se había sentido un Caballero Blanco en defensa de los demás.

- Si… Me conto que a ella la habían pegado por defender a las más pequeñas en el orfanato… - dijo Henry con una sonrisa. – Eso lo hace un auténtico Caballero – dijo Henry con una sonrisa. -. Y la Salvadora.

Snow rio con su nieto y miro como cuidaba de su pequeño tío.

Horas más tarde…

- Henry, cariño… Dile a Emma que se dé prisa. Yo me voy ya a la fiesta, ¿vale cariño? – dijo una Regina vestida en uno de sus antiguos vestidos de Evil Queen.

Quien se lo iba a decir, que después de tanto tiempo, volvería a usar uno de esos trajes. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de la rubia al verla vestida así.

- Ok mama… - dijo Henry saliendo de la cocina vestido ya de escudero y con una bolsa de paratas fritas en la mano. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Por cierto mamá… Estás muy guapa… - dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta hacia las escaleras.

Regina sonrió a su hijo y con un movimiento de muñeca, un humo morado la envolvió teletransportándola al salón del ayuntamiento donde todo el pueblo estaba ya reunido.

A lo lejos vio a Snow y a James vestidos con sus ropas de príncipes. Sonrió al ver como el pequeño Daniel, vestido de principito, salía de los brazos de la loba corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de la morena.

- ¡Gina….! - decía Daniel mientras iba corriendo por el salón al ver a la morena.

Regina sonrió y e agacho para tomarlo en brazos.

- Hola cariño… - dijo levantándolo en brazos. – ¡Pero que príncipe más guapo ven mis ojos! –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Snow y James los miraban con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Regina por su sorprendente vestido, pero no por resentimientos del pasado, sino todo lo contrario por lo bien que le sentaba a la morena, sin duda destaca por su gran belleza y fortaleza...

Snow y su príncipe se acercaron a Regina que seguía en plena conversación con su hijo.

- Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía con ese vestido… - comento Snow acercándose a la Reina.

Regina levanto una ceja ante ese comentario y le dedico una sonrisa de lado.

- Es el mismo que lleve cuando mordiste de aquella manzana… - dijo con una sonrisa enigmática. – Veo que lo recuerdas, querida…

Ante ese comentario, ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente y, al cabo de un rato, se echaron a reír y se dieron dos besos.

James las miraba sin comprender, pero decidió no decir nada.

- ¿Y Emma…? – dijo Snow mirándola a los ojos.

- Se quedó en casa… Henry se quedó con ella… - dijo mientras dejaba al pequeño en el suelo, que se fue corriendo hacia la loba.

- Creí que vendría contigo… - dijo James.

- Y yo querido. Pero no sabes lo tardona que es tu hija… - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se iba con Ruby hacia los demás habitantes de StoryBrooke.

Mientras en el 108 mifflin Street una Emma desesperada estaba en frente del espejo intentando apretar los cordones de la armadura color plata que tenía puesta.

- Ma… Mamá dijo que se iba ya al salón del ayuntamiento. Que me quedara contigo y nos íbamos juntos. – dijo mientras entraba en la habitación que sus madres compartían.

- Ok chico…. – dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse la armadura. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. - ¿Te gusta...? – pregunto a su hijo mirándole a través del espejo.

El niño la miro con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Te queda muy bien ma… Mamá y tú hacéis buena pareja. Ella de Reina Malvada y tú de su caballero… - dijo poniéndose a su lado.

- Y tú de mi pequeño escudero… - dijo Emma revolviéndole el cabello con una sonrisa. – Vamos. Tu madre y tus abuelos estarán esperándonos…

Se encamino hacia la puerta pero Henry la llamo.

- Ma… Te olvidas la capa y la espada… - dijo señalando la cama.

Emma se dio la vuelta y cogió la capa poniéndosela y la espada en la vaina en su cintura.

- Listo… Vámonos chico… - dijo saliendo con Henry de la habitación y de la casa camino a la fiesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Sin mas os dejo con el 3º capitulo. Espero que os guste... Muchos besos!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Al llegar al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta, Emma y Henry bajan del coche de la rubia y se encaminan hacia la puerta.

- Mamá estará enfadada… Llegamos tarde ma… - decía Henry mientras iba detrás de su madre.

- Tranquilo chico… Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños no empezaran sin nosotros… - decía mientras metía de nuevo la espada en la vaina.

Henry rodo los ojos y se puso a la par de la rubia mientras se situaban enfrente de la puerta donde se celebraba la fiesta.

- Ya lo sé ma. Pero a mamá no le gusta esperar. A ella le gusta la puntualidad. – dice nervioso el chico.

Emma rueda los ojos y le mira con una sonrisa.

- ¿Preparado chico…? – dice mientras ponía las manos sobre las puertas dobles del salón del ayuntamiento. Henry asintió y Emma las abrió de un empujón y se precipitaron dentro de la sala. Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. – Vaya…

- Si… - dijo Henry al lado de su madre.

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. La sala estaba decorada con varios estandartes negros y blancos que representaban al Reino Oscuro y a su Reina, Regina, y al Reino Blanco que representaban al Reino Blanco y a sus Príncipes Ruby y James.

Había una mesa enorme delante de 5 tronos de aspecto reales y encima de ella abundante comida. Los habitantes de StoryBrooke estaban en pequeños grupos hablando y tomándose algo. Pero lo que más impresiono a la rubia y a su hijo, era que estaban vestidos como aparecían en el libro de Henry. Así, Snow estaba con su vestido escotado y su característica capa roja al lado de la abuelita que charlaba animosamente con Archie, que estaba apoyado en su paraguas.

Vieron más adelante a otros personajes de cuentos vestidos con sus ropas del Bosque Encantado.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia las personas que habían entrado, produciéndose un silencio.

Emma y Henry miraban todo con una sonrisa mientras que desde los tronos, Regina, Snow y James junto con el pequeño Daniel los miraban con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ema! – dijo el pequeño al ver a su hermana. Se bajó de los brazos de su padre y fue corriendo por el pasillo al encuentro de Emma, que al verlo se agacho para cogerlo en brazos.

- Hola pequeñajo…. – dijo cogiéndolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Tas mu apa Ema… - dijo poniéndole sus manitas en las mejillas de la rubia. – Eres el caballero banco a que si…

- Si enano… - dijo riendo la rubia.

- Mamá y papá son pincipes y yo también lo soy, mia Ema. – dijo señalando a sus padres y a el mismo. – Y Gina es una reina mu apa… - dijo señalando a la morena que sonrió al comentario del pequeño.

Emma miro sonriendo en la dirección que señalaba su hermano y se sorprendió al ver a la morena en uno de sus antiguos vestidos de Evil Queen.

Levantó una ceja al ver a la morena en ese traje tan sexy y sonrió de lado al ver el escote que le hacía a Regina.

Se encamino hacia la morena con su hermano en sus brazos y sin apartar los ojos de la morena.

Regina sonreía a su novia y la miraba de arriba abajo. Debía admitir que la rubia se sentía bien vestida con esa armadura. Levantó una ceja cuando la rubia se situó enfrente de ella y se inclinó sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

- Mi Reina… - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa inclinándose. Se acercó a su novia y la cogió de la cintura acercando sus labios y dándole un casto beso el cual hizo reír a Regina.

Después del beso, Emma saludo a sus padres con un beso y dejo a su pequeño hermano en el suelo, que rápidamente se fue a jugar con Henry.

- Te sienta bien la armadura, cariño. - dijo Snow mirando a su hija de arriba abajo. – Aunque me alegraría más si hubieras elegido un vestido… - dijo en tono soñador.

Emma rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su madre.

- Snow, cariño… Emma le gusta esto… - dijo James sonriendo a su hija. – Además, es princesa y es su cumpleaños. Puede hacer lo que quiera… - dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hija de manera cómplice.

Emma sonrió a su padre y se giró hacia Regina, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

- Mamá… Si usara vestidos le quitaría el protagonismo a Regina. Ella los luce mejor que yo créeme… Solo hay que verla… - dijo Emma mirando a su madre y diciendo lo último mirando a la morena de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de lado.

Ante este comentario, Regina se sonrojo.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo… - dijo Regina mirando a Snow. – Nadie luce los vestidos como yo…

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la morena.

Emma se giró a ver su fiesta. La verdad es que desde pequeña había deseado celebrar una fiesta de disfraces por su cumpleaños. Y nunca la tuvo. Una vez que se hizo mayor, dejo de desearlo porque pensaba que nunca le darían esa sorpresa, pero allí estaba, en su fiesta de disfraces de cumpleaños. Estaba tan ilusionada que parecía una niña pequeña, todo estaba precioso tal y como ella lo había imaginado, como si su novia le hubiera leído su mente.

Miro a su novia. Estaba bellísima con ese vestido, a pesar que pertenecía a una etapa de su vida que ella no quería recordar. Pero aun así, Regina se lo había puesto para ella.

Sonrió al ver como hablaba con Ruby y con la abuelita. Amaba a aquella mujer. Y pensar que hace unos cuantos años atrás, se odiaban.

- Esa es la Regina que conocí hace mucho… - dijo su madre detrás de ella. – Nunca creí volver a verla.

Emma miro a su madre.

- Esta preciosa con esa sonrisa… - dijo mirando a su novia.

- Temí que no llegara a volver a mostrarla. – dijo Snow con un suspiro. – Por culpa de su odio hacia mí.

Ambas miraron como la morena interactuaba con los habitantes del bosque encantado.

- Es maravillosa mamá… - dije en voz alta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Snow miro a su hija y sonrió.

- Lo se hija… - dijo abrazando a la rubia.

Regina, en ese momento las descubrió mirándolas y les sonrió a ambas.

- Mamá… Discúlpame…. – dijo Emma mirando a su madre con una sonrisa. – Tengo que hacer una cosa… - dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Luego te cuento… - y se marchó al encuentro de la morena no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Cuando Emma estaba cerca de la Reina Malvada, la agarró por la cintura por detrás y le beso el cuello.

- Mmmm… - Dijo Regina sabiendo perfectamente que era su novia. - ¿Quién osa sorprender a la Reina Malvada por la espalda?

- Su Caballero Blanco, mi Reina… - dijo Emma dándole un beso en el cuello. Cosa que le encantaba hacerle a la morena.

- Mmmm… Entonces si se lo permito… - dijo Regina dándose la vuelta en los brazos de la rubia para estar cara a cara. – Y también le permito que me bese en los labios, si lo desea… - dijo mirando los labios de la rubia.

Emma sonrió y se inclinó para rozar sus labios con esos rojos que tanto le gustaban. Pero lo que pretendía ser un beso suave se convirtió en un beso subido de tono. Mientras las manos de la rubia acariciaban la cintura de la morena y esta agarraba la cara de la rubia.

Se separaron jadeantes y se miraron a los ojos.

- Gracias por la fiesta… - dijo Emma con una sonrisa. – Siempre desee una fiesta de disfraces por mi cumpleaños…

Regina sonrió a su novia.

- No hay de que, mi Caballero Blanco, mi princesa…. – dijo agarrando la cara de la rubia y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Emma la miro con amor. Ese era el momento. Lo sabía. Lo intuía. Se armó de valor.

- Regina…. ¿Querrías acompañarme un momento fuera…? – dijo conteniendo el aliento.

Regina asintió y ambas mujeres se marcharon, con las manos entrelazadas, por la puerta de atrás hacia los límites del bosque.

Pasearon un momento en silencio, admirando la noche estrellada.

Emma sentía la tensión de la morena. Sabía que tenía que hablar enseguida oh Regina empezaría a preguntar el por qué la había sacado de la fiesta.

Regina notaba el nerviosismo de la rubia. Pero no dijo nada. La dejo para que ella hablara cuando estuviera preparada.

- Regina… - empezó a decir Emma. De repente se sitio nerviosa.

Regina la miro y le apretó la mano.

- Dime Emma ...

Emma se paró en un claro del bosque y se giró hacia la morena. La miro a los ojos un momento, perdiéndose en ellos por un breve instante. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Cogió aire y se armó de valor. Era Regina, su mujer, su Amor Verdadero, su final feliz…

- Regina… Sé que empezamos con mal pie. Peleábamos y discutíamos por todo. Incluso cuando me eligieron Sheriff de StoryBrooke… Pero al final nos reconciliamos y nos enamoramos. – miro a la morena a los ojos. – Tenemos un hijo maravilloso que nos ama a las dos por igual. Mis padres te aman igual. Y qué decir de mi pequeño hermano. – dijo sonriendo y haciendo a Regina sonreír. – Junto a ti tengo por fin un hogar, una familia. Y no he sentido deseos de huir. Porque me siento en casa. – miro largamente a la morena a los ojos. Transmitiéndole en silencio todo el amor que sentía la rubia por ella. Suspiró. – Y quiero más. Quiero estar todos los días junto a ti. Ser la primera persona que veas cuando te despiertes, ser aquella que te abraza cuando lo necesita. Dicen que algo como esto sólo se siente una vez en la vida. Dicen que cuando llega el verdadero amor, se nota. Y en este tiempo he confirmado mis sospechas: te adoro irremediablemente y no voy a luchar contra ello. Así que ahora quiero avanzar en este camino de amor. Quiero más… Así que Regina Mills… - dijo la rubia mientras se arrodillaba ante la Reina Malvada y sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo ofrecía. - ¿Quieres convertirte en mi esposa?

Regina se quedó con la boca abierta ante aquella declaración de la rubia. La verdad es que no se esperaba esa proposición. Se suponía que era Emma la sorprendida esa noche, pero esa confesión que le había hecho Emma la dejo sin palabras.

Había fantaseado con eso exactamente, pero no se esperaba aquella proposición en aquel día. Miró a los ojos a la rubia y sonrió. Se magino un futuro con ella.

Emma la miraba con ojos atemorizada no sabía si las palabras que le había confesado a la morena no sería lo suficiente para describir lo que sentía por ella...

- Si quiero… - dijo sonriendo y tirándose, literalmente, encima de la rubia y besándola con pasión.

Emma sonrió ante el ímpetu de la morena y deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Regina. Ambas admiraron el anillo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Te gusta…? – dijo Emma mirando con amor a su ahora prometida.

- Si… ¿De dónde sacaste el diamante? – dijo Regina mirando a Emma a los ojos sonriente.

- De las minas… - dijo sonriendo. – Hace un mes fui a escondidas, mientras estaba patrullando. Lo envié a Boston. A una joyería de allí. Les explique que si podían realizar un anillo único, que contuviera este diamante. Le dije que era para pedirle matrimonio al amor de mi vida y al poco me lo mandaron a casa de Ruby para que tu no lo vieras.

Regina miro el anillo. Era hermoso y único. Sonrió mirando a Emma.

- Es hermoso… - dijo mirándola. – Asique tu madre sabe de esto… - dijo levantando una ceja.

- No… No saben nada… Cuando llegó, les dije que era un anillo que llevé a arreglar antes de venir a StoryBrooke. – dijo sonriendo y besándola castamente.

Ambas sonrieron en los labios de la otra y se levantaron.

- Sera mejor volver… - dijo Regina mirándola. – ¿Se lo decimos?

- Yo creo que si… - dijo Emma mirándola a los ojos. – Quiero decirle a todo el mundo que deseas casarte conmigo. Que eres mi mujer completamente…

Se besaron con una sonrisa y se encaminaron hacia el salón con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos unidas.

Mientras, David vio como Regina y Emma salían del salón y se acercó a su esposa.

- Cariño… Emma y Regina se han ido. Aprovechemos para organizar todo para darle la sorpresa a nuestra hija.

Snow miro a su marido a los ojos.

- Muy bien cariño…

Ambos se encaminaron al centro de la sala y empezaron a dar las ordenes correspondientes organizar el salón para la ceremonia de nombramiento.

Al poco rato, el salón ya estaba listo. Las mesas habían sido retiradas, dejando espacio suficiente para despejar los tronos, donde se sentarían antes y después de la ceremonia de investidura.

Snow miro con una sonrisa a su esposo.

- Tranquila… - dijo James abrazándola. – A ella le ara ilusión.

- Lo se cariño… Pero me cuesta. Ella ya no es mi niña… - dijo abrazando a James.

En ese momento Regina y Emma entraron con una sonrisa cogidas de la mano. Se acercaron a donde estaban sus padres.

- He… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – dijo Emma cuando llegaron a su altura.

Snow y David miraron con una sonrisa a Regina y luego los tres a la rubia.

- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. De todos nosotros, Emma… - dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

Emma la miro con cara interrogante. ¿Su regalo de cumpleaños? Miro las caras de sus padres que la miraban sonrientes, y más allá vio las caras de todos los habitantes de StoryBrooke que le devolvían la sonrisa. Vio a la princesa Aurora vestida de gala, junto al príncipe Phillip y Mulán, que la miraban sonriente.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo extrañada al ver que todos se habían colocado formalmente y los miraban en silencio.

- El abuelo te va a nombrar caballero, Emma… - dijo Henry a su lado con una sonrisa.

Emma lo miro sin comprender. ¿Cabalero? ¿A ella? Miró otra vez a sus padres y a su novia que se habían separado de ella y se habían puesto enfrente de los tronos.

- Es cierto hija… - dijo su padre sonriéndole. – Si no te importa… Comencemos…

James se adelantó un paso, haciendo que Emma y Henry retrocedieran un par de pasos.

- Pero… - empezó a decir Emma sin comprender. Pero su padre la calló con un gesto.

- Habitantes de StoryBrooke y del Bosque Encantado. – empezó a decir. – Es para mí un gran honor celebrar esta ceremonia. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que mi amada hija fuera a nombrarla Caballero. Para mi es mi pequeña princesa, pero ella ya no es tan pequeña. Es una fantástica mujer que nos salvó a todos del eterno sueño que nos mantenía aquí. Es nuestra Salvadora. – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su hija. – una mujer que es capaz de dar todo por las personas que ama. De sacrificarse para que las personas de su alrededor tengan por fin sus finales felices. Incluso si ella tiene que sacrificar el suyo. – dijo mirándola. – Pero, aun así, encontró su final feliz con otra de las personas más maravillosas que conocí, a pesar de que ella también sufrió. – dijo mirando a Regina. – Pero ellas encontraron su final feliz juntas. – dijo David sonriendo. Emma miro sonriente a Regina, que de la emoción, se le escapó una lágrima. – Por eso, hoy, en el día del cumpleaños de mi amada hija, su madre, Regina, su hijo, su hermano pequeño y yo, queremos investirla caballero según las antiguas tradiciones de nuestros reinos. Porque en ella se reúnen los antiguos valores que deben reunir los candidatos a caballero.

Dicho esto, dio una palmada y un chico poco más mayor que Henry se acercó a James llevando en las manos una magnífica espada en cuya empuñadura tenían los escudos del Reino Oscuro y del Reino Blanco.

Snow y Regina se acercaron a James ante la mirada atónita de Emma.

Henry se quedó detrás, cuidando de su pequeño tío que miraba la escena con total emoción.

- Emma, cariño… Arrodíllate delante de nosotros… - dijo Snow mirando con amor a su hija.

Emma obedeció a su madre y se arrodillo delante de ellos. Miro a la morena. Que la miraba toda emocionada, y le sonrió.

Regina sonrió ante las palabras de su suegro. Emma sería un gran Caballero. Ella reunía todos los valores que se requerían para serlo.

James miro a su hija arrodillada delante de él. Con una sonrisa cogió la espada que tenía el muchacho en sus brazos, encima de un cojín rojo.

- Emma Swan Charming, ¿juras defender a todos los habitantes de StoryBrooke y del Bosque Encantado de los peligros que le acechen?

- Lo juro…

- ¿Juras lealtad y proteger a la Reina del Reino Oscuro, – dijo señalando a Regina- a los príncipes del Reino Blanco y a todos aquellos que soliciten de tu ayuda en par de la justicia, la libertad y el honor?

- Lo juro…

- ¿Juras tener presente siempre los valores de un buen caballero? ¿Valores como el valor, la defensa de los más débiles, la humildad, la justicia, la templanza, la lealtad y la nobleza?

- Lo juro…

James miro con una sonrisa a su hija. Snow y Regina sonrieron ante cada respuesta de la rubia.

- Entonces… - dijo James cogiendo la espada - Yo, príncipe James Charming del Reino Blanco… - decía mientras que con la espada golpeaba suavemente con un toque en ambos hombros de la rubia. – Yo te nombro Sir Emma Swan Charming, el Caballero Blanco… - dijo con una sonrisa a su hija. – Levántate… Sir Swan…

Emma se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi historia... Espero que os guste hasta el final! Besos!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Todo el mundo rompió en aplausos y vítores hacia la rubia, que sonreía sin parar ante lo que acababa de suceder.

Sus padres y Regina estaban sonrientes y felices. Henry, al acabar la ceremonia, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y con su pequeño tío en la mano, se acercó a Emma y la felicitó.

- ¡Felicidades mamá! – dijo abrazando a su madre rubia.

Emma estrechó a su hijo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa. Sintió que alguien le daba unos pequeños golpes en la pierna. Al bajar la mirada, vio que era su pequeño hermano.

- Hey, enano. – dijo Emma mientras dejaba de abrazar a Henry y se agachaba a coger en brazos a su hermano.

- ¡Eicidades Ema! - dijo Daniel sonriendo mientras lo cogía.

- Gracias pequeño. – dijo Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras era felicitada por su hijo y por su hermano, Regina y sus padres, se acercaron a felicitarla.

- Emma, cariño…. Felicidades… - dijo su madre abrazándola.

- Emma… - dijo su padre abrazándola después de que Snow la soltaba. – Felicidades, cariño….

Emma abrazo a sus padres bajo la atenta mirada de Regina y de todos los habitantes. Cuando se separó, Regina se acercó a Emma con una sonrisa en los labios.

Emma la miro a los ojos. Deseaba besarla. Estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás. Se fue acercando hacia su reina con una sonrisa en los labios y, cuando estuvo en frente de ella, inclino brevemente la cabeza.

- Mi Reina… - dijo la rubia sonriente.

Regina sonrió.

- Sir Swan… -dijo en tono formal.

Emma no lo soporto más y cogió por la cintura a la morena y la beso con pasión. Regina se sorprendió ante el ímpetu de la rubia, pero a los pocos segundos, ya le respondía al beso apasionado que le daba Emma.

Cuando se separaron sonriendo, vieron que todos los que estaban cerca estaban sonriendo mirándolas. Emma miro a Regina y de improviso se dio la vuelta hacia sus padres y hacia todos los allí presentes.

Cogió a Regina por la cintura y la sonrió.

- Atención, por favor. – dijo Emma dirigiéndose a todos. – Tengo una noticia que daros…. – miro Regina. – Bueno, tenemos una noticia que daros.

Regina miro a la rubia con los ojos abiertos. No sería capaz de decirlo ahora.

- Emma… - empezó la morena.

Emma la callo con un beso.

- Sí Regina… - dijo mirándola. – Muchas gracias por esta sorpresa. La verdad no me la esperaba. Vine engañada, creyendo que solo sería una fiesta de disfraces y resulto ser también otra cosa. – dijo con una sonrisa mirándoles a todos. – Gracias a mis padres, a mi hijo a mi pequeño hermano y por supuesto a Regina… - dijo mirándoles a todos mientras los nombraba. – Pero hoy no solo yo he sido la sorprendida… - dijo e hizo una pausa. – Antes de llevar a cabo esta ceremonia, estuve a solar con la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Sé que al principio no nos llevábamos ben, pero después de sufrir y reconciliarnos, nos enamoramos. Regina ha sido la persona a la que más he respetado cuando llegué a este pueblo. Desde el principio me fascino y no ha parado de hacerlo. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su novia, ahora prometida. – Por eso. Porque a pesar de sus errores, errores que yo también cometí y por eso me siento identificada con ella, errores que ha sabido rectificar y ganarse no solo mi corazón, sino el de todos vosotros. Por eso… Por ser una madre magnífica, una madrastra protectora y una novia estupenda… - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa. Regina enrojecía con cada palabra de la rubia. – antes de esta ceremonia… Le pedí que se casara conmigo… Y ella acepto… - dijo Emma abrazando a una sonrojada Regina.

Todo el mundo fue a felicitarlas. Emma abrazaba a su prometida con una gran sonrisa. Regina no sabía dónde meterse con toda la felicidad que sentía. Amaba a aquella rubia. Se apretó a ella y se dio la vuelta y beso a la rubia con pasión, delante de todos.

Emma sonrió ante el beso de la morena y la miro con amor a los ojos.

- Mamá…. Ma… – dijo Henry acercándose. – Felicidades. – dijo abrazando Regina.

- Gracias cariño… - dijo Regina dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Después de la gran noticia, estaban todos hablando entre ellos.

Se acercó Ruby hacia su amiga rubia con una sonrisa.

- Hola Caballero… - dijo Ruby abrazándola. Emma sonrió. – Ya tienes más títulos que tu madre y tu padre juntos. – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ruby. – La Salvadora, Princesa Emma, Princesa Cisne, ahora Caballero Blanco….

Snow, Regina, Emma y Ruby rieron.

- La verdad es que si… - admitió la rubia.

- Por cierto, felicidades… - dijo mirando con cariño a Regina y a Emma. – Debo admitir que desde un principio sabía que vosotras dos acabaríais así…

Regina la miro con sorpresa.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Ruby. – Tú eres mi amiga… Podrías habérmelo dicho…

Todas rieron.

- Emma… Te he traído un regalo… - dijo Ruby quitándose un colgante del cuello. – Es mi lobo de la suerte. Es mágico. Le pedí a Regina que lo hechizara. – dijo dándole el colgante del lobo. – Si un día estas en apuros, solo tienes que tocarlo, cerrar los ojos y pensar en mí y sentiré tu llamada.

Emma cogió el colgante mirándolo.

- Muchas gracias Ruby… - dijo dándole una sonrisa. – No me lo quitare nunca.

Regina cogió el colgante que le tendía la rubia y ayudó a ponérselo al cuello.

David se acercó por detrás de Ruby.

- Hablando de regalos… - dijo con una sonrisa. – Henry, Daniel y yo, te tenemos un presente… - dijo llamando con la mano a Henry y a su hijo. – Toma… - dijo dándole un magnifico puñal en plata y piedras preciosas.

Emma lo cogió con una sonrisa.

- Vaya… - dijo desenvainando el puñal. – Es magnífico. – dijo sonriendo. – Gracias papá, y chicos…. - dijo abrazando a los 3 hombres de su familia.

- Yo en cambio…. – dijo su madre con una sonrisa. – Te regalo este arco…. Unos pajaritos – dijo mirando a Regina y a Henry con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que los morenos correspondieron. – me han dicho que se te da bastante bien el tirio con arco. Así que… - dijo mientras le daba un arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas con plumas azules. – Aquí tienes. – dijo sonriendo. – Robin me ayudo un poco. Asique también es de su parte…

Emma le coge el arco y el carcaj que le da su madre y mira hacia el ladrón que levanta la copa de la que está bebiendo a modo de saludo.

- Gracias mamá… - dice sonriendo y pidiéndole a Regina que le ayude a ponérselo en la espalda. – Y gracias Hood… - dijo elevando un poco la voz.

- No hay de que Sir Swan… - dice el ladrón con una sonrisa y levantando la copa.

Mientras admiraba el arco junto a su prometida, Aurora y Philip se acercan seguidos de Mulán.

- Emma… Nosotros queremos también hacerte un presente. – dice Aurora con una sonrisa. – Este escudo es mágico. Esta echo de un material que no pesa. Por eso es tan ligero. Es así de negro porque es especial. Especial porque, como tú tienes magia, puedes canalizarla a través de él. – dice entregándole el escudo. – Espero que te guste.

Emma lo coge y comprobó que efectivamente era ligero. Bastante ligero. Miro preocupada al escudo.

- Tranquila Emma… Es efectivo… - dijo Philip con una sonrisa. – Yo mismo lo comprobé con Mulán…

Emma sonríe a los dos.

- Gracias de verdad… No teníais porque… - dijo abrazándoles.

- Te equivocas. Eres una gran mujer. Y te mereces todo… - dijo sonriente Aurora.

Emma sonrió ante ese comentario.

- Yo en cambio, - dijo Mulán acercándose. – te traigo esta Katana. Típica de mi tierra. – dijo entregándosela con una breve inclinación. – Los grandes guerreros de mi país, los guerreros samurái, las usan… - dice enseñándosela. - Según dice la leyenda, fue el herrero Amakuni, quien propuso un nuevo diseño de espada. Cuando murió, su alma se fragmento en miles de fragmentos y cada Katana lleva un trozo de esa alma.

- Gracias Mulán… - dijo Emma cogiendo la Katana. - Es un honor para mí tener una Katana como esta. – sonrió la rubia a la morena.

- Sir Swan… - dijo Kathryn acercándose de la mano de Frederick saludando con una sonrisa a los allí presentes. – En nombre de la honorable casa Midas, es para mí un honor acerté entrega de esta espada… - dijo haciendo un gesto a Frederick que le dio a la princesa Abigail la espada de oro y ésta a Emma. – Esta espada perteneció a vuestro padre, ¿no la reconocéis James? – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Si… Con ella mate a ese dragón que asediaba vuestro reino… - dijo David con una sonrisa.

- Exacto… - dijo Abigail con una sonrisa. - Es para mí un honor que la tengas Emma… Con ella el reino de Midas y el vuestro quedaran unidos en alianza… - y le entrego la espada.

- Gracias Kathryn… - la rubia cogió la espada con una sonrisa. – Pesa… - dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a los presentes.

Después de Kathryn, se acercó Ariel y el príncipe Eric sonriendo.

- Emma… - dijo Ariel- Felicidades. – dijo abrazándola. – Nosotros también queremos darte un presente. – dijo mirando a Eric. – Con este colgante te queremos mostrar nuestra amistad. – dijo entregándole un magnifico colgante que tenía un Kraken en plata. – Es el símbolo de mi reino marino y el reino de Eric. Esto significa que tenemos una alianza contigo Emma… - dijo sonriente aurora.

Emma cogió el colgante y lo admiro. No era muy grande y tampoco pesaba mucho, pero era magnifico. Los ojos del Kraken eran dos rubís rojos, que al reflejo de las luces brillaban.

El señor Gold se acercó con Belle a su lado, y en un brazo llevaba doblada lo que parecía una capa.

- Señorita Swan… - dijo Gold llegando enfrente de la rubia. – Felicidades. Podemos decir que nuestra pequeña ciudad está protegida por un Sheriff completo al fin y al cabo… - dijo con una media sonrisa mirando a Emma.

Emma entrecerró los ojos.

- Gold… - advirtió Regina mientras estaba preparada para defender a su novia.

Rumpelstiltskin miro a Regina con una sonrisa.

- Querida… No voy a hacerle nada a tu Amor Verdadero… - dijo con una sonreía a Regina. - Solo la queremos felicitar Belle y yo. Y a traerle un presente… - dijo señalando lo que tenía en el brazo Belle.

Belle se acercó a Emma y le entrego el regalo.

- Muchas felicidades Emma. – dijo Belle con una sonrisa. – Espero que te guste. Es de parte de nuestra parte…

Emma cogió lo que Belle le daba y al cogerlo vio que era una capa principesca. Abrió los ojos y la boca. Nunca había visto una capa como aquella. Oyó un jadeo a su lado y volvió la vista hacia su padre.

- Es mi capa… - dijo acercándose. - Creí que ya no la tendríais… - dijo mirando a Gold.

Gold sonrió de lado.

- Nunca tiro nada, majestad… - señalo la capa. – Solo la guarde para un…. Futuro…

Snow miraba a su esposo con curiosidad.

- ¿James, que ocurre…? – dijo con curiosidad.

- El me ayudo a encontrarte… - dijo James mirando a Snow. – A cambio le di mi capa…

- Y ahora, vuelve a su familia… - dijo Gold con una sonrisa. – Espero que le guste nuestro presente, Sir Swan… - dijo mirando a la rubia y marchándose

Emma miro la capa con otros ojos.

- ¿De verdad era tuya…? – dijo Emma mirando a su padre.

- Si… - dijo James mirándola con una sonrisa. – No… - dijo cuando vio las intenciones de su hija de devolvérsela. – Ahora te pertenece, cariño…

Emma sonrió a su padre y Regina se la cogió para poder ponérsela.

Regina miraba en silencio todas las muestras de afecto y regalos que le daban a su prometida. Quiso ser la última. Su regalo era especial. Sonrió porque sabía que ahora era su turno. Se puso en frente de su prometida con una sonrisa.

- Sir Swan… - dijo Regina con una sonrisa. – De parte del Reino Oscuro, quiero hacerte entrega de esta espada… - dijo mientras hacia un movimiento de muñeca y en medio de un humo morado, apareció una magnifica espada. Con el filo negro y en la empuñadura de plata tenia los escudos del Reino Oscuro y del Reino Blanco. La vaina de la espada era de plata y tenía grabadas también los escudos de los dos reinos. – Es única. No existe ninguna igual a esta en este mundo ni en el Bosque encantado. Su filo negro te permitirá canalizar la magia que tienes y llevarla a través de ella. – se la entrego y Emma, con la boca abierta, desenvaino la espada y la admiro. – te enseñare como podrás canalizar tu magia a través de la espada.

- Dios… Gracias Regina… - dijo mirándola atentamente. – Es magnifica…- Los que estaban alrededor de ellas, miraron con asombro la espada. –Vaya… Es impresionante… - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Agarro a su prometida por la cintura y la beso con pasión.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en la calle, no muy lejos de allí, 4 figuras a caballo llegaban por los límites del bosque y se acercaban hacia la ciudad de StoryBrooke.

- ¿Segura que es aquí? – dijo una figura debajo de la capucha.

- Eso dijo el Oráculo… - contestó otra.

- Los Oráculos pueden fallar… - dijo la primera que hablo.

- Este es fiable… - dijo la segunda en hablar.

- ¿Por qué si se puede saber? Solo porque la conoces de hace tiempo… - dijo en tono irónico.

La segunda iba a contestar de mala manera, pero otra figura se interpuso.

- Ya vale Ainia… Es suficiente… - dijo en tono serio.

Ainia miro fijamente a las dos figuras. Suspiro y bajo la mirada haciendo una reverencia.

- Lo siento, mi reina… - dijo.

La otra figura que estaba en silencio, sonrió.

- Mi reina… Ainia no sabe estar callada… - dijo con una sonrisa pasando al lado de la aludida. – Claro que confiamos en el Oráculo, lo que ocurre es que hemos tenido que venir hasta tan lejos en busca de ayuda… - dijo parándose delante de las figuras.

- Es cierto que hemos tenido que viajar muy lejos… - dijo la reina. – Pero se trata de Eve, Asteria… De mi hija… De nuestra hija… - dijo señalando a la otra persona encapuchada.

Asteria miro a la reina a los ojos y suspiro…

- Tienes razón… - dijo con un suspiro. – Perdóname Gabrielle…

La aludida sonrió y le alargo la mano.

- Tranquila… - dijo sonriendo. – Yo también estoy nerviosa.

- No perdamos tiempo… - dijo la otra encapuchada. - Alguien estará a punto de despertarse y tendrá hambre… - dijo mirando al pequeño bulto que tenía entre los brazos, el cual se empezaba a mover.

Gabrielle miro hacia el bulto y vio que se empezaba a mover.

- Tienes razón Xena… - dijo acercándose a ella.

El bulto se movió en los brazos de la guerrera y se abrieron y dejaron verse unos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre, que al verla le sonrió.

- Mamá… - dijo en los brazos de Xena.

Gabrielle sonrió.

- Hola corazón… - dijo acariciando la mejilla del niño. - ¿Estas bien?

- Si… Estoy con mami… - dijo levantando la mirada para ver los ojos azules que lo miraban con amor.

- Claro mi bebe… - dijo Gabrielle.

Se acercó al niño y beso su cabeza y de paso le dio un beso en los labios a la dueña de esos ojos azules que tanto la enloquecían.

- Andando… - dijo la morena después de devolver el beso a Gabrielle. - Cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.

Se encaminaron hacia el salón donde tenía lugar la ceremonia de investidura de caballero.

Cuando llegaron, las 4 se bajaron del caballo y Xena le dio al niño a Asteria, que le sonrió con amor. Todas las amazonas amaban a ese niño. Era la combinación perfecta de Xena y Gabrielle, de la Princesa Guerrera y de la Reina Amazona.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta, y cuando estaban en frente de la puerta, se giró hacia las Amazonas y con un movimiento de cabeza, las 3 Amazonas que estaban a su espalda, se pusieron en alerta. Xena, tras un asentimiento de cabeza de Gabrielle, empujo las puertas y todo el ruido que había en el interior, se calló….


End file.
